1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer case for holding a bag for storing liquid materials, and relates more particularly to such an outer case which can be conveniently collapsed when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular outer cases for holding bags for storing liquid materials are commonly made of metal frame bars or wooden slats in a latticed structure. These outer cases cannot protect against vermin and animals. Furthermore, these outer cases need much storage space when not in use because they are not collapsible.